


The Power

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a strange experience when the power goes out during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power

**Author's Note:**

> This story was previously published in CTYS 16, though this version is not exactly the same.

## The Power

by JC

Author's webpage: <http://www.skeeter63.org/jayci/jcmain.html>

Author's disclaimer: The characters from the TV series "The Sentinel" are not my property, and I am not making money off of them. That's it.

* * *

The Power by J.C. 

All was quiet inside the darkened loft apartment, but something drew Jim Ellison from his peaceful sleeping state. Something that nagged at his brain until he was fully conscious. He opened his eyes, and was briefly startled by the flashing red numbers on his bedside clock, insistently blinking '12:01'. 'Power's been out,' he thought. 'Must have been the sound of things starting back up that woke me.' He automatically reached out to check on his surroundings, and all seemed well. Blair was sleeping soundly next to him, breathing and heartbeat steady. Still, Jim couldn't shake a slight feeling of unease. 

He picked up his watch that was lying on his nightstand, noting the correct time so that he could reset his alarm clock. The need to examine things closer got him out of bed and downstairs to take a look around, checking the doors and windows, satisfying himself that all was still locked up and secure. He paused at the balcony glass, watching the rain, registering the sound of distant thunder. 

As he started back up the stairs, he heard the quiet sounds of Blair stirring, slowly coming awake. They passed each other, naturally touching in greeting, making contact as one went up and the other went down. 

Jim stretched out in bed, relishing the thought of sleeping in on a rainy morning, trying to relax enough to rid himself of the edginess so that he could actually enjoy it. He focused on the familiar sound of his lover's heartbeat, letting it mingle with the patter of rain to form a lulling backdrop. 

* * *

The low rumble of thunder, too soft to disturb anyone but those with the most sensitive hearing, gave Jim his second awakening of the day. He was surprised to see that he had actually fallen asleep for about fifteen minutes, nodding off as he had waited for Blair to rejoin him. Dialing up his hearing, he tried to determine his partner's location. 

And heard nothing. 

His low-level feeling of agitation grew more intense, and Jim focused harder until he could make out a distinct rustling of paper and the tinny melodic sound of distant music. Immediately alert, he grabbed his gun and crept down the stairs. 

The apartment was still dark, but there was a light behind the double doors to Blair's old room. The rustling was louder, but he couldn't detect a heartbeat or any sounds of breathing. But yet, the closer he got, the louder the music got also. He recognized it as one of Blair's favorite groups. 

Jim burst through the doors, gun at the ready, pointing with deadly precision at the occupant of the room. 

"Whoa! Hey, Jim! Damn! Shit, man!" Blair automatically raised his hands in the air. 

Jim's heart started beating double-time, startled beyond belief to see his partner sitting cross-legged on the floor, Walkman headphones on his ears, some huge book in his lap. For a moment, he couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing through his own veins. He saw Blair's lips moving, but he wasn't picking up any sound. Finally, the shout of his name got through. 

"Jim! _Jim_!" 

Suddenly, there was a sharp crack of thunder, and Jim felt his knees go weak, catching himself in time to end up in a desk chair rather than on the floor. Instantly, Blair was by his side. 

"Hey, man. What is _wrong_?" 

"Nothing. I just...didn't hear you. Could only hear this rustling noise and the music." 

"I don't understand." 

"I could hear you turning pages. I could even hear what you were listening to through your headphones, but I couldn't hear _you_. Your heartbeat didn't... register. There was no indication of your _presence_." 

"Whoa." Blair sounded the way Jim felt. "Start over. What is going on?" 

"I don't know, Chief. I've had this funny feeling ever since I woke up this morning. The fact that the power had gone out threw me for some reason. The storm didn't bother me, not the sound of the rain or thunder, but _something_ made me wake up. At first, I could hear you -- your breathing, your heartbeat -- because I automatically checked, but I was lying in bed, waiting for you to come back up, and I guess I dozed off. When I woke up, you weren't here, or at least I _thought_ you weren't here." 

"Maybe it _is_ the storm," Blair said, unconvincingly. "Maybe lightning struck something nearby, maybe a power surge or some electrical buildup in the atmosphere is interfering, throwing you out of whack." 

"But, I can still hear.... Never mind. I need some sleep." 

"Jim..." 

"Don't start, Chief. I just need rest." 

"When I come this close to getting my head blown off, I think you need something more than _rest_." 

Jim just ignored him, leaving the room, and then as he climbed the stairs back to their bedroom, the power went out again. For a moment, Jim had to fight not to turn and go back to Blair, but in the end, he continued up to bed. 

* * *

Lying again in bed, Jim wasn't really tired, but felt drained nonetheless, focusing everything on the clear sound of Blair's heartbeat. It seemed very important that he not break that connection. His partner's pulse was accelerated, and he knew that it was his fault. Not only had Blair been frightened by the gun incident, but now he was pissed, as well. Mad at Jim for not talking. He could hear Blair muttering to himself, cursing the fact that he had forgotten to charge the battery to his laptop, frustrated because he had no idea what the hell was going on. 

Jim had no idea what was going on either, and he didn't want to think about it for a while. He concentrated harder on the sound of his lover's heart, and as he finally drifted off, he was vaguely aware that something about it was different. Uneasiness crept over him again as that slightly-off beat followed him in the darkness. 

* * *

Sometime later, Jim slowly woke. The rich scent of freshly brewed coffee filled the air, a clear signal that the power was back on, and that Blair had started the coffeemaker. He stretched his muscles, tensing and releasing. The pull of coffee was strong, but the feel of his lover next to him was stronger. Rolling over, he snuggled closer, drawing comfort from the feel of the warm body fitted against him. He lowered his face to nuzzle at the spot behind one pierced ear, rooting beneath the wild, sleep-tangled curls. Sniffing softly, he tensed, then inhaled deeply. 

No smell. No herbal scent, no spicy scent, no _Blair_ scent. 

Heart racing, Jim tried again. His sensitive nose detected a faint odor, a faint, _powdery_ odor, with traces of something that smelled like lavender. Jim turned over, getting out of bed, strain stiffening his whole body, rapidly going way past uneasy, leaving apprehensive behind, headed straight for downright scared. 

He went to the kitchen, desperately needing something normal to do, and decided to make brunch. As he checked out the contents of the refrigerator, picking out his ingredients, the sounds of the storm outside growing stronger did nothing to help his sense of foreboding. 

Even though he had heard his partner's approach, the feel of arms, suddenly coming around him from behind, startled him, halting him in the middle of his preparations. Positive indication of how on edge he was. Tentatively, he reached out with his senses. Heartbeat -- strong, steady, but still somehow off -- yet familiar in a strange sort of way. At least the scent was normal, but it, too, seemed _less_. 

They ate their meal the same as always -- Blair talking, Jim listening. While Jim had been sleeping, Blair had done some reading, and then a little online research as soon as the power had come back on. Jim was only half-listening, instead letting the soothing sound of Blair's voice dispel some of his sense of disquiet. Blair was telling him about one _more_ thing that he had found of interest, but that still wasn't helpful in their present situation, when in the middle of a sentence his voice changed for a few words, then changed back. Jim's head snapped around at the sound. 

"What?" Concern was written all over Blair's face. 

Jim saw his partner's expression, but the word that reached his ears was 'sorry', spoken in that same changed voice. A soft, lilting voice. 

"Jim! Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Your voice... what's... never mind. Nothing, Chief." 

"Jim, will you please talk to me? Tell me what's going on. I'm freaking, here." 

Jim closed his eyes. 'You think _you're_ freaking', he thought, 'come and spend the day in _my_ skin.' He got up, the desire for the mundane pushing him to do dishes, when the power went out for the third time. He froze, standing stock still, until Blair came over and settled him back on the couch. 

"Relax, Jim. You're having some kind of sensory glitch, and you're not handling it well." 

Blair left Jim's side to go gather up candles, placing them throughout the loft, filling the room with a soft glow. Jim watched, anxiety running unchecked inside him. Blair's hair seemed to be changing. The curls were looser, the locks longer, the color lighter. Jim looked away, then back again. Normal Blair hair. He closed his eyes, then stole a quick glance, only to see the new strange hair, which in the next moment appeared to be normal once more. 

"I'm going crazy, Chief." Soft tones of anguish colored his words. 

Blair walked over, trying to keep his own fear down. He handed Jim his Walkman loaded with a relaxation tape. "Jim, will you just explain everything that's been happening. Please. I want to help you." 

Jim told him about the changes in heartbeat, the scent, the voice, the weird back and forth metamorphosis of the hair. "I'm not noticing anything different, except when it comes to _you_. Everything about you is _shifting_ , but it still seems familiar somehow. This is...crazy." 

"Give me time to work on it, Jim. It's got to be something interfering with your senses. I just need more time to figure out what. You're probably just targeting me because I'm here. All of this severe weather activity, and the constant power outages, are just serving to keep you on edge. Here, close your eyes, and listen to this tape. Think calming, happy thoughts. We'll just minimize your input for a while." 

* * *

Blair tried to grade papers by candlelight. He was out of options concerning Jim's problem, and he was hoping that maybe Jim did just need rest. A cop's life wasn't exactly stress free on a good day, and there had been a string of bad days lately. Cases involving children were always the worst. 

Outside, Mother Nature was whipping up a fierce storm, wind howling loudly, thunder and lightning battling it out in the evening sky. Jim had been resting comfortably for quite a while. The relaxation tape had had a chance to replay more than once. But now, Blair was noticing increasing signs of distress. Jim's breathing had changed, and he was becoming fidgety. 'Bad dreams,' Blair thought as Jim moaned in his sleep. Rest must not have been the answer after all. 

"Jim." 

Jim heard a soft, familiar voice calling his name. Soft, familiar, comforting, but still somehow, it was upsetting. 

"Jim... <Jimmy...>" 

"What?" Jim opened his eyes, seeing Blair sitting next to him, his features were softened by the glow of candlelight, and he kept talking in that _voice_. 

"Are you okay, man?" 

The sudden change caused Jim to jump. Distressed even more to find himself unnerved by Blair's _real_ voice. "No, Chief, I don't think I am..." 

A huge clap of thunder, accompanied by a quick succession of lightning flashes caught Jim totally off guard. A pain spiked through his head as he slammed his eyes shut and covered his ears. "Shit!" 

"Jim!" Blair. <"Jimmy..."> That voice. 

Jim took deep breaths, trying to calm down enough to open his eyes, and inhaled the scent of lavender. That scent that wasn't really Blair's. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, but not so loudly that he couldn't hear the other pulsing rhythm. That beat that wasn't really Blair's. That voice that wasn't really Blair's. And when he opened his eyes, the hair that wasn't really Blair's. But it was the next thing that threatened to shatter him, to tear his world apart. 

Blair's face was changing. Features blurring in the muted lighting, refining for brief moments, unsettled between two states. 

Blair was talking...but _Blair_ wasn't speaking.  <"Sorry... Jimmy... so sorry.">

Then, in one moment of clarity, comprehension flashed in Jim's mind. He felt a distinct chill, and every candle in the place blew out, leaving behind an acrid smoky smell. But it wasn't enough to cover up the fragrant aroma of lavender that hung in the air. And he was a Sentinel, he didn't need candlelight to see the long, light brown hair, or the beautiful face that had eyes the exact color of his own, and a nose shaped just like his, and a sweet, sad smile that he had never forgotten. 

<"Jimmy, please forgive me. I never wanted to leave you, but it would have been worse for all of us if I had stayed. I know how hard it was for you and Stephen, and it was hard for me without you two. I don't have much time... I just wanted you to know that I never stopped loving you, and I'm so proud of the man you have become. Jimmy...">

"Mom...Mom!" 

The shapes/scents/sounds were changing again. Jim could see traces of the man he loved fading in, the presence of the woman he loved fading out. 

<"I'm so happy for you, Jimmy. Happy that you let yourself have love in your life. Happy that you didn't turn away from love, no matter the difficulties. That's the only way I was able to come to you -- through love. True love has power, Jimmy. Don't ever forget that. I have to go.">

Jim tried, but couldn't make his throat work, couldn't form words, afraid to reach out. 

<"Bye, Jimmy. I love you.">

Finally, he choked out, "No, don't go!" 

One last shift, and blue eyes changed, curls darkened and shortened, face widened, and the herbal scent of Blair invaded the room. The room that was suddenly bright with light as the power came on once again. In all of that, the thing that Jim found the strangest, was the quiet. The storm had simply stopped. The crash of thunder, the pounding of rain, gone; leaving the sound of a sweet, familiar beat that filled him with a mixture of calm and joy that was indescribable. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Jim. Jim...Jim, man, are you with me, here?" 

Jim let himself focus full force on his lover. The one person closest to him in the world. True love. It seemed so simple, but he knew everything that the two of them had gone through just to be together. It hadn't been simple, and there had been times when he had had serious doubts. But it seemed true love _did_ have power. 

"Yeah, Chief. I'm with you. Always." 

"What was that, man? You had me worried. A zone-out? A dream?" 

"Not exactly. I'll tell you about it later. Come here." 

Blair went into the circle of his partner's arms. "Jim, will you please fill me in? I mean this has been a strange day." 

"Yeah, but it's over. I'm fine. I promise, I'll tell you later. Right now, just give me a minute to reconnect. I'll tell you this, though. There haven't been many times in my life where I've felt truly loved, but I know that I'll feel that way for the _rest_ of my life." 

There was no way Blair could argue with that. He settled in, doing his own version of sensory cataloguing. The beat of the heart sounding gently in his ear, the warmth of the solid body, the feel of the strong arms, the clean, masculine scent, that all combined to form Jim Ellison. His own true love. 

Blair kissed Jim softly on the neck, sending a charge coursing throughout Jim's body. Suddenly, there seemed to be too many lights on. Jim reached over and turned off the lamp. 

Who needed electricity? 

The Sentinel and his Guide had their own power. 

THE END 


End file.
